


Golden Days

by julieta_5672



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drarry, Golden Days song, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Song fic, based off Panic!, lots of drarry angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta_5672/pseuds/julieta_5672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Drarry angst song fic based off the Panic! At The Disco song Golden Days. Literally just angst. (I suck at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

_ I found a pile of polaroids _

_ In the crates of a record shop _

_ They were sexy, sexy looking back _

_ From a night that time forgot _

 

They were up in the attic of Harry’s muggle record shop (which Draco had been surprisingly supportive about). Ever since they had moved into their flat a year ago, they had thrown a bunch of boxes into the attic of the shop, since their place couldn’t fit all of it. 

 

For over an hour, the two had been going through the boxes, making fun of silly childhood things they each found. 

 

“I can’t believe you had a Twilight poster!” Harry giggled as he held up a poster of the Breaking Dawn movie cover, holding it towards Draco. 

 

Quickly snatching the poster and putting it aside, Draco quipped, “Shut up! Taylor Lautner is hot! I don’t care what you say!”

 

“But I’m hotter right?” Harry quickly asked, feigning worriedness.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, “Yes of course you are love.” He gave a small smile and leaned over, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

 

Harry smiled then went back to searching through things when he came across a small circular tin. Slowly he opened it, and it was full of photos. Picking the pile of photos up, Harry began flipping through them. 

 

The first few were of Draco at a park of some sort. Then it switched to some other bloke with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Not seeing any harm, Harry continued on, but soon regretted it. Innocent pictures were soon replaced by the other man, barely covered in a sheet, the camera getting closer each time. 

 

“Draco, who’s this?” Harry inquired. But before Draco could respond, Harry turned to the next photograph, one of Draco and the man, together, kissing. Quickly Draco leapt up and made a reach for the photos in Harry’s hand, but Harry turned away causing Draco to fall. 

 

Harry quickly skipped to the next few photos. All of them had Draco and the man either kissing or doing much worse. 

 

_ Boy he was something debonair in 1979 _

_ And she had Farrah Fannett hair _

_ Carafas of blood red wine _

 

Harry began examining the man kissing his boyfriend. He was...actually gorgeous. Almost as stunning as Draco. One had him holding a glass of a dark wine, the kind that Harry couldn’t stand, but Draco absolutely loved. 

 

Harry couldn’t keep looking at the picture, so instead he looked over at Draco. The look of horror on Draco’s face and he glanced back and forth between Harry and the pictures, caused Harry to glance back down to the photographs in his hands. 

 

_ In the summertime  _

_ In the summertime _

 

He didn’t know what made him do it, but Harry turned one of the pictures over. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. It was dated the summer after their last year at Hogwarts. The first summer him and Draco were together as a couple. 

 

_ Oh don’t you wonder when the lights begin to fade? _

_ And the clock just makes the colors to to grey _

 

_ Forever younger growing older just the same _

_ All the memories that we make will never change _

 

_ We’ll stay drunk, we’ll stay tan, let the lover remain _

_ And I swear that I’ll always paint you _

 

Draco put his head in his hands, not able to look at Harry. But Harry wanted answers. 

 

“Draco, what are these?”

 

Draco didn’t pick his head up. He couldn’t. If he looked at Harry, he knew it would all be over. But Harry wasn’t going to let this go. “Draco. What are these photos?”

 

Draco sighed and looked up, trying not to let the tears pooling in his eyes fall, “I-I…”

 

_ Golden Days. _

_ Golden Days _

 

“Who is this man Draco?”

 

Instead of trying to come up with an answer, Draco’s mind began remembering that summer. 

 

_ I bet they met some diplomat on Bianca Jagger’s new jacht _

_ With the caviar and dead cigars _

_ The air was sauna hot _

 

Harry and he had just begun dating a few months before that summer. It was amazing. Finally, Harry and Draco were together. 

 

But they couldn’t be together all summer because Harry was going to spend time with the Weasleys. Since the beginning of the year, Molly had planned on taking Harry along with them and he couldn’t back out last minute. So Harry and Draco would just have to write each other while they each went on their vacations. 

 

The first few days had been fine. Harry was having fun with the Weasleys and Draco had been going out to a muggle town a few times to hang out with Pansy and Blaise. It all started going wrong the third week in. Draco was beginning to miss Harry. Miss his touch and his voice. He was sure Harry was missing him just as much, but Harry was strong, unlike Draco. 

 

He had gone out to a club with Blaise and Pansy. They had gone to get drinks while Draco went out to the dance floor. 

 

_ I bet they never even thought about _

_ The glitter dancing on the skin _

_ The decades might’ve washed it out _

_ As the flashes popped like pins _

 

He closed his eyes and let himself just dance and feel the music. Draco was finally enjoying himself when he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his waist. His first instinct should have been to pull away, to tell the guy he was taken. But the hands just felt so much like Harry. Harry whose strong hands felt amazing when they were roaming all over him. Harry who he just wanted to hold and kiss right now. 

 

_ In the summertime _

_ In the summertime _

 

_ Oh don’t you wonder when the light begins to fade?  _

_ And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey _

_ Forever younger growing older just the same _

 

That next second faded into the moment Draco would regret forever. He turned to face the other man, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close. The rest of the night moved as a blur. Draco and the man (who he learned was named Lance) danced and drank, and somehow, the next morning they woke up in Lance’s bed. 

 

_ All the memories that we make will never change _

_ We’ll stay drunk, we’ll stay tan, let the love remain _

_ And I swear that I’ll always paint you _

 

The summer went on like that. Draco and Lance going out then waking up together. But the summer was soon coming to an end, and Draco knew he had to end things with Lance too. In the end he did. But he had decided to keep the photos, for some reason he couldn’t figure out. 

 

_ Golden Days _

_ Golden Days _

 

Draco snapped out of his memory, back to a seething Harry. “These are from our first summer together Draco! Why are you kissing someone else in them!?”

 

Hearing Harry say “summer together” caused something to snap within Draco. 

 

“We weren’t together Potter! You were away with the bloody Weasleys, leaving me here all alone! I have needs too and I needed someone to be with me here!”Draco fumed, angrily stepping towards Harry. 

 

Harry had to ignore how much it hurt to hear him say Potter again, before responding, “What are you talking about? I wrote you everyday and sent photos every week!”

 

“Bloody letters don’t make up for two months without kissing or touching you! Without you actually being here!”

 

_ Time can never break your heart _

_ But it’ll take the pain away _

_ Right now our future’s certain _

_ I won’t let it fade away _

 

_ Golden Days _

_ Golden Days _

 

“Well then why didn’t you just tell me you missed me!? I could have apparated back here!” Harry screamed, not understanding why Draco had let it happen. 

 

“No you wouldn’t have! Those redheads are your family and you had planned that trip! You would have been too nice to just leave.”

 

“How can you know that Draco?” The hurt look on Harry’s face caused the anger within Draco’s to soften. Draco was so focused on Harry’s eyes that he barely heard Harry whisper, “How could you cheat?”

 

Harry’s voice almost broke as he asked the question had been flashing in his mind since he saw the images. He didn’t want to ask it, for fear of what Draco’s answer might be. And as soon as he saw Draco’s downcasted eyes, Harry could tell the answer was not going to help the situation. 

 

Draco knew Harry was going to ask that question. He wished he wouldn’t, but knew it had to be said. So he whispered the answer. He whispered it so lightly that Harry didn’t hear him. So Harry repeated the question, “Why did you do it Draco?”

 

“Because it was fun,” as he said it, Draco looked down. He couldn’t look at Harry. Couldn’t look at the face of the man whose heart he knew he just crushed.

 

After minutes of nothing, the silence was interrupted by Harry’s sobs as he fell to the floor and curled in on himself. As a reflex, Draco ran to him. To hold him and comfort him like he always did. But the moment he touched Harry, Harry’s hand rejected Draco’s love. In that moment, Draco knew things would never be the same. 

 

“Harry, just let me explain,” Harry didn’t say anything so Draco continued, “It was hard without you. I was hanging out with Blaise and Pansy at this club one night, and I was dancing when Lance-” he noticed Harry flinch at the use of the name- “came up behind me. His hands felt like you, love. And I was missing you so much. And I was stupid. I wasn’t thinking!

 

“Then, the first few nights it just...it was fun...sneaking around. The secret made it better. But then I realized how wrong it was Harry! I couldn’t keep doing that to you! Everytime I think of it, I regret it! I forgot I still had those pictures. I swear.” Draco go t down on the ground in front of Harry. “It was one time and I’m so much happier with you love. It a long time ago and it would never happen again. Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

 

Harry didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know it he could forgive him. So instead, he got up, and walked out.

 

Harry walked out of the attic, through the shop and out for a walk. He needed to think, leaving Draco there. Alone. Wondering if he would ever see Harry again. 


End file.
